


Take a Break

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is non-stop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Laf just wants to sleep, M/M, Or the engergizer bunny, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette tries to make Alex take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

Yawning quietly, Lafayette padded out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and intent on getting a glass of water. He frowned as he caught sight of Alexander, sitting cross-legged on the couch with his laptop.

“Alexander? What are you doing?” Laf asked, his accent thicker than usual.

“Work.” Alex mumbled, typing rapidly.

“It's the middle of the night.”

“It's important.”

Lafayette yawned again and shuffled over to the couch, sitting beside Alex and tucking his feet up. He rested his head on Alex’s shoulder and looked at the laptop screen, squinting at the harsh light.

“You need sleep, mon cher.” Laf sighed.

“I will sleep. In a minute.” Alexander muttered stubbornly.

“We have class in the morning. You will be tired.”

“I have to get this done.”

“You can finish it tomorrow.”

“No I can't. I'll forget what I have to say by tomorrow.”

Lafayette sighed and got to his feet, walking into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Alexander didn't look up from the screen, his eyes darting from side to side as he tried to get everything down. 

“What work have you got?” Lafayette asked, walking back in.

“Paper.” Alex answered vaguely.

“Spécifiquement?” 

Alexander paused, closing his eyes as it took him a moment to mentally translate.

“Debate.”

“Your laptop will still be here tomorrow, and you don't have debate until Thursday.” 

“You don't understand. Washington’s calling in his friends to watch the meeting. If Jefferson wins, he'll be the one they recommend.” 

Lafayette slowly eased the laptop from Alexander’s grip and instead placed himself in Alex’s lap.

“You wear yourself out, mon cher.” Laf whispered.

Alexander merely sighed in response.

“Come back to bed with me.”

“My work…” Alexander protested weakly.

“Can wait.” Laf said firmly, “You need to sleep.”

“Okay. Fine.” 

Lafayette got off Alexander’s lap and held a hand out to him. Alex linked his fingers with Laf's and got to his feet. Together, they went back into the bedroom. Alexander flopped onto the bed, followed a lot more gracefully by Lafayette. 

“Dormez bien, mon petite chou.” Lafayette murmured.


End file.
